Sheldon Cooper
Sheldon Cooper is a character from the CBS Studios' television series, "The Big Bang Theory" About him Sheldon Lee Cooper was born between April 21st and May 20th, 1980, in Galveston, Texas, where he was raised by his father and his mother along with an older brother and a twin sister. His mother is a devout Evangelical Christian and she raised Sheldon according to her beliefs. Sheldon is a theoretical physicist, who focuses on quantum mechanics and string theory, he has a master's degree, a Ph.D., an Sc.D., and an IQ of 187, but he claims his IQ cannot be accurately measured by normal tests. He attended Johnson Elementary School and was taunted and bullied by the neighborhood children and his classmates, because, he claims, they were threatened by his intelligence. Sheldon was a child prodigy: he built a poorly-working CAT scanner that incinerated his sister's guinea pig, a so-called "Sonic Death Ray", and an armed robot constructed using materials cooked in his sister's Easy Bake Oven. Sheldon entered the University of Texas at Austin, at the age of eleven, and at age fourteen, he graduated from college, began doctoral work, and was the youngest person at the time to receive the Stevenson Award. Sheldon worked as a visiting professor at Heidelberg University in Germany at age fifteen, and received his first Ph.D. at sixteen years old, working on twistor theory. He then spent four years on his second dissertation, and had held his current job for three-and-a-half years. Sheldon also has an intricate understanding of medicine, taught by a relative during his childhood so that he would have "a trade to fall back on". Sheldon is usually characterized as extremely intelligent, socially awkward and rigidly logical. He has a superiority complex, but also possesses childlike qualities, of which he seems unaware, such as extreme stubbornness. Sheldon also has extensive general knowledge, but despite his intelligence, Sheldon's eccentricities, direct remarks, and demanding nature put him at odds with his own friends, especially Penny. Emotionally immature, Sheldon is often baffled by common social interactions. He fails to understand simple sarcasm; however, over time his understanding of sarcasm has evolved. Sheldon occasionally uses slang in a very unnatural fashion, and follows jokes with his catchphrase "Bazinga!" He is not entirely sure how to hug someone, and he avoids human physical contact. He is a difficult person to work with, displays apathy to the world around him, and has a childlike need to get his own way - and is not above using roundabout ways and blackmail to do so. He needs his mother or Penny to care for him when he is feeling unwell, which involves singing "Soft Kitty", and rubbing Vicks VapoRub on his chest. Sheldon has difficulty coping when he is interrupted, when asked to keep a secret, or when he hears arguing. Sheldon relies on his friends for transportation, as his attempts to progress from learner's permit to driver's license have been disastrous. Like his friends, Sheldon is scientifically inclined, and is fond of comic books, costumes, roleplaying games, video games, customizable card games, action figures, fantasy, and science fiction, specifically Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who, Stargate, Star Trek, Star Wars, and Firefly, but strongly dislikes Babylon 5. Sheldon is particularly fond of the Star Trek franchise and claims to be an honorary graduate of Starfleet Academy, and is an avid fan of Spock, although he does not like the Zachary Quinto version. Leonard Nimoy, Carl Sagan, and Stan Lee have applied for restraining orders against Sheldon. He once idolized fictional prodigy Wesley Crusher from Star Trek: The Next Generation, but Wil Wheaton's surprise cancellation of an appearance at a Jackson, Mississippi Star Trek convention in 1995 soured him to both the character and actor. Sheldon often wears vintage T-shirts adorned with superhero logos. Sheldon is tall and thin, setting him apart from his shorter colleagues, with Penny saying he looks like a giant praying mantis, and Raj likening the robotic C-3PO of Star Wars as "a shiny Sheldon". Sheldon has, at times, demonstrated a much softer side to himself, such as the time that he loaned Penny money without regard for when he might be repaid. When Penny gave Sheldon a Christmas present, he became extremely anxious over how to reciprocate. Sheldon has also shown a fondness for and kindness to animals, especially Koalas, having a smile known as his "Koala face." Sheldon refuses all drugs, including alcohol and caffeine, as a promise to his mother. He does, however, have a fondness for soda, especially Mountain Dew, and once described his mother as having "a mild Dr Pepper addiction". Sheldon exhibits a strict adherence to routine, with specific activities, like eating certain foods, on specific days of the week, and knocking on the door three times saying the person's name with each knock. Sheldon must sit on the left cushion of the couch in his apartment at all times, it being what he claims as his fourth-dimensional origin, Sheldon is constantly worried about germs and about others touching his food. Sheldon holds grudges and has a list of 61 mortal enemies that he began when he was nine in 1989. In response to criticism from his friends that he is crazy or insane, Sheldon often retorts, "I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." Family Sheldon's family members include: Mary (mother) George, Sr. (father, deceased) Missy (twin sister) George, Jr. (older brother) "Meemaw" (grandmother) Edward "Stumpy" (uncle) Carl (uncle, deceased) an unnamed grandfather (deceased) Friends Sheldon's friends include: Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, and Priya Enemies Sheldon has many "mortal enemies" on his list, and they include: Barry, Leslie, Wil, and Brent Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Protagonists